Road Trip
by InfinityChaos
Summary: This is also kinda a side story to my BFF's 'L goes shopping' which i have favorited go read it!.. the name says it all. Trust me, the stories better then it's summary.
1. Part 1: Road Trip!

"Maaaattttt…" Yuki wined "It's sooo extremely hot and boring out here, this is the deadland's I swear."

Matt looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeahh, Mattyy. This heat is gonna make mine and Yuki's hair mess up.. Epically with this stupid freaking wind." Myss said wining also, clinging to Matt's arms and looking up at him threw her long blonde bangs.

Yuki went over and sat next to Lace -- who was under a tree in the only shade for miles.

Matt, Mello and Near where standing next to Matt's car arguing about how to get out of the badlands, L was hiding in his Van away from the sun ignoring the world.

"We have to go that way." Matt said pointing to the west.

"We're in the middle of freaking no where Matt!" Mello said starting to freak out.

"We have to go north, guys." Near said calmly pointing north while twirling his hair with his finger.

Just as Mello and Matt where about to argue Lace came up and whispered in Mello's ear as she linked her arm with his, Myss did the same with Matt while Yuki came up and kissed Near's cheek

"You're so brilliant, Near." Yuki said sweetly, as she clung to his arm.

After the guy's calmed down, Lace and Yuki said together,

"Heyyy, where's Leila?"

Myss smiled and said,

"She's in the Van, with L…"

Then at that Yuki and Lace ran up to the van and peered into the tinted window of L's Van.

And to their surprise there Leila was with her head resting on L's shoulder, and he had his arm around her.

"Awww!.." They both said.

" I think someone loves, L, and interestingly L love's her back.." Lace said skipping over to Mello and resting her head on his shoulder as Yuki went and clung to Near.

"We should get going," Myss said looking at her cell phone to see the time.

"It's 7:30, the sun's already blazing and we gotta get to Mt Rusmore and get the heck outa freaking South Dakota." she continued.

" I second that." Lace said letting go of Mello's arm and walking over to Myss.

"I third that." Yuki said happily getting in between Myss and Lace and linking her arms with both of theirs.

"Okay, whose going in whose cars?" Matt asked stepping up to his Cameo.

"I'll take Lace and Myss with me." Yuki said cheerfully walking towards her yellow Porsche convertible, pulling Lace and Myss along with her.

"You guys can all go with Matt in his car." Lace said smiling.

"And Leila and L can stay in L's van and follow us." she continued.

"I call shotgun!" Mello said running ahead of Near and hopping on the riders seat of Matt's car.

Near got in the back seat behind Matt who sat in his seat and started up the car.

Yuki hopped into the driver's seat of her car while Lace got in the riders seat up front, which left Myss with the back seat.

Yuki put down her car's top, stuck her favorite CD in which started playing 'The reason' by Hoobastank,

And zoomed off behind Matt as Leila and L followed slowly behind.

x.x.x.

"Ten Dollars for parking?!,--" Yuki squealed

"That's insane!" Lace said finishing Yuki's sentence.

Matt, Mello and Near already paid and went threw, as did L in his van who passed Yuki, Lace and Myss.

"Hey! Yuki, Lace! I have an idea!" Myss said as Yuki turned around in the car.

"We could just go up to Washington!.. Forks!! And leave the guys, we have cell phones.. Whatdaya think?" she continued.

"I think it's an awesome Idea Myss." Lace said smiling ad Myss.

"Yeah same here, Let's go!" Yuki said happily as she zoomed off onto interstate 90.

x.x.x

" What state are we in now?" Myss asked from the back seat.

"Umm we're half way threw Montana, We're almost to Washington." Yuki answered looking over at Lace who was sleeping.

"Yuki, you look tired.. You want me to drive?" Myss said happily

"Uh yeah I am, but no You just got your license as Matt said,.. I'm not letting you drive my car just yet, sorry." Yuki replied, sleepily.

"I'll drive for you Yuki!" Lace said, suddenly awake.

"Okay.." Yuki said as she pulled off the road and switched seats with Lace, who then zoomed off, as Yuki fell fast asleep.

x.x.x

"We're here, We're here, We're here!!!!…In Seattle.." Lace screamed, waking both Yuki and Myss.

"Yay!!!" They all three said excitedly, as Lace a Exion gas station.

"Hey, look.. I have 10 new text messages.." Yuki said pulling out her white iphone.

"I got 5..." Lace said also pulling out her black Iphone.

"I have….13!" Myss said, pulling out her black and white iphone.

They all three read there text's and replied to them,

"Mine was Near freaking out that we disappeared." Yuki said softly.

"Mine where Mello also freaking out about us.." Lace added.

"Same here, Mattyy freaked out.." Myss said sadly.

Then Yuki started laughing.

"What?" Lace and Myss said looking at Yuki.

"L-look at what… Leila sent me." Yuki said laughing, as she showed them her phone.

It was a picture of Matt, Mello and Near all freaking out.

Then Lace and Myss started laughing, then both there phones beeped.

"Look Leila sent it to me too.' Lace said laughing.

"Me three!" Myss added, still laughing.

**End: chapter one..**

**Review and tell me what you think!3**

**-Yuki3  
**


	2. Part 2: Forks

"Okay, Yuki… I've made a possible plan for the day.. Come here." Lace said leaning up on Yuki's yellow Porsche, Yuki was over looking at a map at the gas station they stopped at.

"Really, okay.. Explain." Yuki said walking up to Lace and leaning up on her car next to Lace.

"Okay… Since we're here, in Seattle…, we can go and take one of those car ferries across to this little island and then we can drive to Port Angles, and look around there, then we can go to Forks, and last we can go to La Push!.. All together from here it might take 4 hours… 3 with you driving" he said giggling and holding up her map for Yuki to see,

"Sounds like a plan, nice job Lace." Yuki smiled as she hopped into the car, and Lace went around the other side and hopped also, Myss was sleeping in the back seat, and she was so out like a rock she didn't even wake up when Yuki stuck her CD in.

"Lace, I'm gonna put up my top.. Since it's raining, well sprinkling.. Could you push that button with the roof picture on it?" Yuki said, smiling at Lace.

"Sure, this one?" Lace replied as she pointed to the button.

"Yup." Yuki grinned.

Lace pushed the button and the top slowly came up and over and clicked into the windshield top.

"Where are we now?" Lace asked about an hour later.

"Just outside Port Angles." Yuki said happily to her,

"AWESOME!" Lace squealed.

"I know RIGHT?!" Yuki added, laughing.

Soon they came to the 'Welcome to Port Angles' sign, and Lace got out her camera and quickly took a picture while Yuki drove slowly past it.

"Heyy.. I'm kinda hungry… why don't we go to that fancy looking McDonalds?" Lace said as they drove threw town, Yuki nodded and smiled at Lace as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Sis." she grinned.

Then once they where parked Yuki looked back at Myss who was still sound asleep then looked back at Lace,

"This is where Matt would come in handy.." She said softly, to Lace.

"True.. But it's okay, I can wake her up." Lace said smiling, leaning back over the seat and shaking Myss's shoulder,

"Myss! Myyyyyyyyyssssssssss! OhMYGOD! Jasper's walking towards us!!!… SO IS Jacob!!.. And Emmett!!" she screamed.

"WHERE?!?!?!?!?!" Myss said sitting up right and looking around like she'd never been sleeping, Lace and Yuki both started laughing hysterically,

"M…-Myss" Lace and Yuki laughed,

"I just said that to get you up," Lace laughed, gasping for air.

"Well.. That was mean." Myss pouted.

"Yes, but it worked." Yuki grinned, "Anyways we're in Port Angeles… and we're going to eat." she continued.

Myss -brooding- got out and followed behind Yuki and Lace who where skipping with there arms linked.

"Okay… I'll have, 2 hamburger happy meals, 3 mcchicken sandwiches, 3 large fries, 2 cokes and a sprite, 3 apple pies wait make that 3 mcflurrys, 2 oreos and a m'n'm's one,.. And… I think that's it." Yuki said stepping up to the McDonalds counter.

"Did you read our minds or something Yuki?! I mean god I swear you can at times, that's exactly what I was thinking, you and me splitting a happy meal, Myss having her own, and everything's perfect." Lace said staring at Yuki who was laughing at what Lace had said.

"I don't know… it all just popped into my mind." Yuki laughed, turning around and giving the worker a 50 dollar bill "Keep the change hun," she smiled.

"Oh.. Thank you so much Ma'am." The girl blushed, and smiled thankfully to Yuki.

After they got their food, they ate it -slowly- and went back out to the car, then they all walked downtown and even went into a couple dress shops, then they headed to forks, when they got there they parked at the front of town and started walking downtown.

"OHMYGOD!!! Yuki!!!! There's a TWILIGHT STORE!" Lace squealed

"I KNOW!! I JUST SAW IT!" Yuki squealed jumping up and down with Lace, Myss looked at them strangely and said,

"You guys have lost it."

"Like YOUR not excited?!" Yuki and Lace said together glaring at Myss.

"Well.. Yeah I am.. But I don't wanna look like a freak.." she grinned,

Lace linked arms with Yuki and Yuki grabbed Myss's wrist and they all walked into the 'Dazzled by Twilight' store, when they stepped in the door, their mouths dropped and they just stood there,

The whole store was done up amazingly, There where trees -not real- here and there, that where sparkly, and one of them by the register had a heart with Edward + Bella in it, and there was a red ribbon all around the store (for Eclipse) and there was a penny machine, and one of the front windows had a chess board like thing with the Breaking dawn things, and there was a New Moon flower hanging from sealing, in the back it was lit by black lights because the shirts there where glow in the black light ones, and there was red cloth that looked like dripping blood along the walls and such.. Above all this was the awesomeiest store ever,

"Wow… how am I ever gonna describe this to Leila?.. Or any of the other girls back at Wammys that love Twilight.. I'll just have to take pictures and videos.. Because this place is just too awesome for words." Yuki said breathlessly,

"Ditto" Lace added blinking a couple times.

They shopped for a good 3 hours,, Yuki and Lace ended up getting every last thing in the store that had to do with Jasper, and anything that they just had to have, Myss just got a couple things that she was happy with.

"Okay!… let's go to La push now… before it gets dark." Yuki said skipping to her car dragging Myss and Lace with her.


End file.
